


Four People Michael Never Had Sex With (And One He Did)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune





	Four People Michael Never Had Sex With (And One He Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxriverinmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/gifts).



**1.**

Michael never did it with Veronica. He never hoisted her up against a wall and buried himself inside her, old puppy love suddenly rematerializing. She never straddled him – all soft and careful and demanding – in a desperate attempt to get back at Lincoln for one of his many screw-ups. It’s not that Michael never had either the desire or the occasion; it’s that he never had the guts to betray the three of them and what they shared.

Sometimes, he thinks about it, though, and wonders how Lincoln would have reacted; wonders how Vee would have tasted under his tongue, felt against him, how far gone she would have sounded into his ear.

 

**2.**

Sucre and he never hung the sheet for that specific reason. No matter what half of Fox River thought, no matter what even Sara – Sara, of all people – jokingly told him once. They never traded awkward caresses, and they certainly never shared even more awkward kisses. They were aware it would have been a way, an accepted way inside those walls, to release the tension and relax, but they never fell for the convenient expediency of becoming friends with benefits.

That being said, if there had been one guy in Fox River Michael would’ve gone there with? It would definitely have been Sucre.

 

**3.**

Michael never fucked with Mahone’s head by bending over a table to let Mahone fuck his ass. He never smirked, drove him into a corner and used the odd fascination the guy had for him to push him over _that_ edge. He never taunted him by asking if this was his regular interrogation technique or if he was doing an exception for Michael. Incidentally, he never satisfied the odd fascination that he himself had for Mahone. He could have. He could have grunted at the sharp thrust of Mahone’s cock inside his body, could have asked him if it was as good as he’d imagined it would be, could’ve pushed back and begged Mahone to make him come, then watched him lose it.

Maybe he _should_ have.

 

**4.**

He never slept with Lincoln. He never sought and found in Linc the kind of solace a brother is never ever supposed to provide. Not that Lincoln never offered it. Lincoln is willing to give him pretty much anything Michael needs, but they never took that plunge. They never slid so far down that slippery slope. Not even when they had the pretense of being drunk or high – or when Michael was lying motionless on the bunk of that freighter that had left without Sara. They never hugged, touched, kissed, loved one another that way.

Michael knows for a fact that it would have been good. But every now and then, he still wonders if it would have felt wrong or right; it kills him a little bit to lean toward the latter.

 

**5.**

He makes love with Sara right before their wedding ‘cause why not? It’s not as if they were conventional people who had met under typical circumstances for a traditional life. In the half shadow of their hotel room, he kisses, strokes, licks, _fucks_ her until she arches up into him and moans, covered in sweat and exuding love and need; until she grins at him and reverses their positions and the situation. Suddenly, he’s the one with the muscles tightening in anticipation and the pleas rolling off his tongue. He’s more than fine with that.

After, he watches her get up from the bed, naked, languid, and wanton for more. He grabs her wrist and lightly tugs her down.

They’re going to be late for the wedding.

-END-


End file.
